Guide to the Weasley Girls
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: Fact- You will fall for a Weasley girl at least once during your seven years at Hogwarts.The curls, Quidditch positions, flaming tempers & 'loveable' personalities are all wrapped up specially for you! Hold onto your hats Gents, you're in for a wild ride.
1. Not Lord Voldemort, Girls, Weasley Girls

**Hello there! Thanks for clicking on this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Why hello there, male population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Don't worry, we all know why you're here. It's not that hard to figure it out really, plus we're all in the same boat to be truthful. The facts just prove it to us all, which means we need to be prepared. It's a dangerous situation we are about to encounter. In the words of Mad-Eye Moody- CONSTANT VIGILANCE! We've got to be prepared for what's waiting out there for us.

No kind sirs, it's not Lord Voldemort that's waiting for us, it's something much worse. Girls. Weasley girls.

Fact- You will fall for a Weasley girl at least once (maybe twice or more) during your seven years at Hogwarts.

Sorry to all you gentlemen of Hogwarts, it's a fact. There is no point trying to avoid the fact or deny it (I should know, I've tried many a time) because as you will soon find out (or have already found out) that there is no escaping that 'Weasley charm'.

But luckily for you, oh male students, there are number of Weasley girls to choose from.

We go all the way from the ever popular, ever loving Victoire Weasley to the little, fiery, redheaded Lily Potter (Potter by name, Weasley by nature) and every single Weasley girl in between. The curls, Quidditch positions, flaming tempers and 'loveable' personalities are all here in one specially wrapped guide just for you (and all the other boys of Hogwarts- knowledge is power after all)!

It's the Guide to the Weasley Girls, lads! It's a simple (complicated) guide to help you get through the heartache, joy and hexes thrown at you by these redheaded demons and of course, pick the right one to fall for. It's an important process.

But I suppose I should explain why I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, am explaining this to you young, poor, poor souls. Well I just happen to be best friends with a certain Albus Severus Potter. Never heard of him? I'm not surprised, scrawny git he is. He's the son of the famous Harry Potter, I reckon you've heard of him. However I'm getting off topic. So seeing that I've spent a lot of my holidays (and sanity) at the Potters it's safe to say I've gotten to know the Weasley girls quite well. Not as well as spiffing young Mr Potter himself, but him giving you advice on which of his relatives you should crush on doesn't sound like a good idea, he's dead protective of them you see.

And I suppose that leads us to another fact for all you students out there, one that I'm sure you don't want to hear but one that is necessary for all us non-Weasley males to survive.

Fact- All Weasleys males (and Potter males for that matter) are dead protective of all female relatives.

In other words, if you are 'lucky' enough to date one of these monsters *cough* I meant young ladies, you are facing one father, one grandfather, 5 uncles and 5 brothers/cousins. And let me tell you for a fact, Al Potter might be a scrawny midget on his own but when you've got James Potter, Fred, Louis and Hugo Weasley with him as well, then you my friend are in for one serious beating/hexing/pranking/death. Not to be dramatic or anything. Or scare you off for that matter.

On the plus side though, you're not a Malfoy so you're already got one up on me! Congrats to you.

But we'll go through them one by one shall we? Just so you get the idea of which one would be the safest to fall for. Remember soldiers, safest is always best.

So step on board the Weasley Girls express, we'll be taking you through everything you need to know about those charming *cough* young Weasley girls.

Hold onto your hats Gents, you're in for a wild ride.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! I'd love a review to see what you think, this is the first time I've ever classified a story as humour (and I'm a little worried about that) so I'm hoping you find it amusing. Thanks again!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. First Stop: Victoire Weasley

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you for all the reviews! It's so great to have such incredible feedback at this early stage. **

**As for this story's length, there shall be 7-8 more chapters (8-9 in total), one for each of the Weasley girls and maybe one to sum it all up.**

**First up we have Victoire Weasley.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Well you've jumped on board and now it's time to pay the price, and that would be a full, detailed description of seven redheaded young ladies.

And Lads, the first stop is Victoire Weasley.

As I'm sure you might be well aware, her parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley, siblings are Dominique (our second Weasley girl) and Louis. She just so happens to be half French and one eighth Veela (already seeing the attraction? You are all so transparent). Miss Victoire Weasley is the eldest of our charming line up and was a seventh year in my first year if that's any indication for you on her age.

A quite tall, model-like beauty is our first Weasley girl. With strawberry blonde, wavy hair and clear blue eyes she is easily one of the more beautiful girls at Hogwarts. Although I'm sure most of us guys would use words like 'hot' and 'sexy' to describe her, let's keep it respectful in here (because we're at risk that one of the Weasley girls might stumble across this and we don't need to give them anymore reasons to jinx me into oblivion).

But that's just the simple facts gentlemen and un-gentle men and now we get into the hard stuff, the stuff that needs to be known. By looking at the facts you've already read we can conclude that our first potential crush is beautiful, charming (both come from being part veela) and might potentially be protective as she is the oldest Weasley grandchild (if you don't count Teddy Lupin, but he's not blood related to the Weasleys so we don't count him).

Fact- Victoire Weasley is extremely protective of her family.

This comes with all Weasleys (and therefore Weasley Girls) but Victoire is one seriously protective chick. She is also extremely responsible (it comes hand and hand with the protective thing; she doesn't want anyone in her family getting hurt). I think it also comes with being an older sibling (not that I'd know, my family have a strict one boy per generation policy) but nevertheless Victoire Weasley is a very responsible person. Not a control freak (like a certain couple of redheads in our Guide that we'll get to soon *cough* Rose *cough*) but she knows what's right, wrong, too risky, dangerous etc etc and she's not afraid to tell someone when they're out of order, not that she'd do it often. It's no surprise, really, that she was picked Head Girl.

To sum it up, Mademoiselle Weasley is a charming young woman with wit and a warm, likeable personality; it really is easy to see why half the guys at Hogwarts were in love with her when I happily joined the student body.

Yes, Victoire Weasley is definitely the Weasley that most guys choose (yes, charming, witty, beautiful, warm, French, part veela girls do seem to get the guys), but kind sirs I have to point out a fact that might be hard for you to hear (especially if you've already fallen head over heels for her at this point in time, no time turners available unfortunately).

Fact- Victoire Weasley is taken.

That's right gentlemen; the kind-hearted, confident Head Girl is very much taken. Mr Teddy Lupin would be the lucky guy and I'm extremely sorry (well not really, I'm not that caring and kind, Slytherin remember) that none of you have the chance against the Metamorphmagus, but that's just the way love works. Unless our young Mr Lupin dies in some freak accident (and no gents, murder does not count) you are out of luck!

Nevertheless, from a strategic point of view I'd say that our Vicky is actually quite a good choice (probably one of the best); even with the fact she is a one man woman.

Just think about it guys, a charming, gorgeous girl that can't break your heart because she's already taken.

Plus our first Weasley girl's not so delightful characteristics are quite easy to ignore. Sure she's a bit grouchy in the morning, but I'm sure that that has something to do with the genetics because more than one of our possible choices has this same problem, some worse than others (I still have the scars from one particular jinxing because of this grouchy mood) and sure she gets jealous and overprotective but realistically there are more good attributes than bad.

And remember what I said soldiers, safest is best!

Of course my dear sirs, this is only the first girl, there are six more, but I'd definitely think about this one, keep her on the possibilities. She'd be quite a good one to choose.

But that's just my point of view. If you're one of those lads that falls for girls hard then I'd suggest a different candidate.

Perhaps Miss Dominique Weasley, our next Weasley girl?

Well we'll see about that next time, but for now my friends its good bye and we leave Miss Victoire Weasley behind as we move onwards on our journey.

Still got those hats? Good, you'll need them.

**Author's note: I'm not overly happy with this chapter, I still quite like it but I'm just not sure about how I've portrayed Victoire. She is just a bit perfect in my mind; I had trouble thinking of negative features. But that's ok. I've already got a very interesting chapter next for Dominique, and Rose when we get to her (I honestly can't wait).**

**I'd love for you to review. But if you don't, well it's not like I'll know, but please review anyway. Thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed. I was surprised at the number of reviews but I'm just so happy that you all took the time. Hugs, most definitely, to you!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Second Stop:Dominique Weasley

**Now we have Miss Dominique Weasley. Now I've seen several different portrayals of Dom's character over fanfiction and this is just my version, There isn't any right or wrong answer as JK Rowling hasn't told us anything about her, this is my view and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Gentlemen, gentlemen, I welcome you to the next stop on our journey; Dominique Weasley.

I'd have to say she is most definitely an acquired taste; you really have to know her to understand her.

Well before we get onto just why Dom (call her that if you're not her family, or sometimes in her family, and she jinxes you where it hurts, and yes that is from personal experience) Weasley is an acquired taste we'll just start on the facts. The facts that we all know, just to recap if you will (I know your small brain might not be able to keep up with this many Weasley girls at once, they might all blur into one).

Dominique Weasley; tall with bright red wavy hair that falls down to just above her hips and blue eyes very similar to Victoire's, the only difference being that Victoire's eyes shine with warmth while Dom's (she can't hear me in here so I feel only mildly afraid of calling her Dom) are harsher and look a lot like her mother's, or so I'm told. A killer body is another feature of our second Weasley girl and therefore she is extremely good looking from the perspective of the male population of Hogwarts.

But there is a problem with this; you know how the most hideous personality can make the most beautiful person look ugly. This is quote relevant with Miss Dominique Weasley.

Now I'm not saying she has a hideous personality, but she's an acquired taste, in other words you really have to get to know Dominique before you can even think about liking her. Unless, of course, you are shallow (like lots of people) and go for looks alone. In other words, she'd be a great date to a ball if you're looking for the most attractive person that'll take you no matter what their personality is like.

Now, Dom Weasley on your first meeting is brutally honest, shallow, slightly bitchy and sometimes just a bit rude, and that's just her (take it or leave it). She is also quite self-centred, she thinks she is extremely beautiful and even if that's a fact, it can get a bit tiring hearing about it.

Thank goodness for us men, and humanity, once you know Dominique she becomes a much more enjoyable person to be around. She's still brutally honest, slightly shallow, a tad bitchy but she doesn't become as rude and she really is witty, cheerful and an entertaining person to be around. There is also one thing about Dominique Weasley that we should all take into account.

Fact- Dominique Weasley is very brave.

You'd think it wasn't much ("All Gryffindor's are brave," would be your answer) but Dom is extremely brave. She stands up for what she believes in and she does it with her head held high and doesn't care who she's up against. Whether it's a tall seventh year when she was a second year picking on Molly (our third Weasley girl) or a fellow 5th year when I was a first year, she really has some backbone. I certainly do think it's something to be admired (and coming from a Slytherin like me, that's a big thing). Honestly, I swear Dominique Weasley is the bravest person I know (well apart from Harry Potter, but he's in a league of his own).

Another thing you should note about Dominique is that she is fiercely protective, in a completely different way to Victoire. Let me tell you, Dominique Weasley has a wide range of hexes and jinxes that she will not stop a second to think about using on you if you insult anyone close to her. She's not quite as protective as Victoire, but she's pretty up there on the scale of protectiveness.

I'd say that if you choose this Weasley girl you'd have to put a lot of work in, but I'm sure it would be worth it in the end. Dom is a witty, sarcastic, entertaining person when she's with people she knows really well. You just have to get there. If you're in it for the long-haul I'd suggest giving Miss Dominique a chance. After all, hard work does pay off in the end.

But who knows, perhaps you'll find love in our third Weasley girl, the quiet, studious, Molly Weasley?

Well whether you choose frank, shallow, witty Dominique or one of the other Weasley girls, it doesn't really make a difference to me. It's not like I'll ever fall for one, no, of course not. Yes, I can see you raising your eyebrows already, but we'll come to this confrontation later.

For now, it's time to say Au Revoir as we bid Miss Dominique Weasley, adieu!

You probably won't need those hats in the next chapter, but I'd keep onto them just in case!

**Author's note: So what did you think? That's just my Dom. I've seen people portray as straight up bitchy or sometimes a real tomboy in Victoire's shadow but this is the way I see her. She puts up a cold front but has a warmish heart, very Fleur (see 4****th**** book). **

**Thanks for all your reviews! Honestly, I can't thank you enough! 35 reviews in 2 chapters is amazing! I'm just so glad you like it! Please continue to review if you have the time, it makes me work just that little bit harder and makes this just that little bit more enjoyable.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Third Stop: Molly Weasley

**Ok so I'm going to set the record straight. When Scorpius said in the last chapter that he wasn't going to fall for any Weasley girl, he was in complete and utter denial. Of course he is going to! In the first chapter he clearly states that **_**every **_**boy at Hogwarts falls for a Weasley girl at some point, if you hadn't noticed before now, Scorpius is a boy. **

**Also in the matter of **_**whom **_**Scorpius is going to fall for I'm sorry but I can't please everyone. Of course, you won't find out until the last chapter but I'd love for you all to keep an open mind here! I've also got a poll on my profile for which girl Scorpius should fall for, if enough people vote for one person then I may change my choice.**

**And on that note we start with Molly Weasley.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

A different track we're on this time. Gentlemen, we've gone down the quiet, studious route of our journey which brings us to Weasley Girl number three, Molly Weasley (the second, for all those idiots who think I'm talking about the elder Molly Weasley). Trust me, this isn't a route filled with many Weasley girls, Molly is actually the only one (surprised? You shouldn't be, have you _seen_ the Weasleys?).

The eldest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley she is already different. If you know anything about the Weasley family then you'll know that Percy was definitely the one that was the most different. Sure, in most people's eyes, he was the most normal but in a family that weird (and I mean it as a compliment lads) it's no surprise that Percy wins most different in this family. Miss Molly Weasley also has a younger sister (Lucy) who we will be getting to next.

Molly is certainly different from the other Weasley girls, so if you're not a standard Weasley girl lover, in personality, then Molly could be the one for you. Preferring to spend time in the library studying than playing Quidditch, she certainly gets good grades and is definitely different to the rest of the Weasleys (you all should know how much the Weasleys love Quidditch, if not, then I'm ashamed you're even trying to win one of their hearts).

Anyway, she's top of her year I think, and that would be the same year as Dominique in case you were wondering.

Now onto physical appearance (because we all know teenage boys are shallow, this has been established in the last couple of chapters). Miss Molly Weasley has bright 'Weasley' red, tight curls that stop at her shoulders. She wears glasses and has quite a few freckles. You might call her a 'typical Weasley' in looks. She's as thin as a twig but that's because of her body structure, trust me, she eats just as much as she should so there are no eating disorders there, it's just the way her body functions.

Now neither of our previous Weasley girls played Quidditch (well not on the house teams at least, I'm pretty sure they both play when they have family games) and Molly is no exception. As I said before, she's a studier, not a sports person. She just loves learning. If you're a smart guy then maybe you'll fall for her, or if you're dumb, it doesn't really matter.

Fact- Molly Weasley is extremely smart.

The only Weasley girl that beats her in that department is Rose (but she's a freaking genius, I should know, I've been trying to beat her in exams since first year) so she's extremely smart, she spends her time reading. Molly always finds time to learn something new and is very inquisitive about life in general, a very interesting person to have a conversation with I'd have to say.

Although our third Weasley girl is the quietest of the bunch (it's not really much of an accomplishment though, a dragon could probably win that award if it tried), she is definitely confident when it comes to things that matter. Chosen as Gryffindor prefect, and then Head Girl, it's no surprise really that she has certain views on authority on rules and such, but she also stands up for what she believes in.

Nothing like Dominique though, she doesn't tell people whenever, wherever and jinx them. Molly uses reasoned discussion when it comes to dealing with these sorts of matters, so if it's a smart, confident one you're looking for, I'd definitely consider Molly Weasley.

Another note you might want to make on Molly is that although it takes a lot to get her angry, when she does it is pure terror (only a handful of people I've ever seen have got angrier *cough* Rose and Lily *cough*), just ask Jeremiah Blake if you really want to know more. That is, if he's out of the Hospital Wing.

Well soldiers, I'd have to say Miss Molly would be the safest option as long as you don't plan on breaking her heart. Usually a sweet, lovable, smart, quiet Weasley girl may just be what you're looking for. You never know, do you?

Well that's all I've got to say this time, farewell for now men. I'll see you at our next stop, a certain Miss Lucy Weasley.

Didn't need the hats this time, did you? Well next time, you just might.

**Author's note: Not really happy with this chapter, I'm just not sure how to write Molly. I know in my mind exactly what she's like but she's just not as lively as the other girls so it's harder, if you know what I mean. **

**But I'd love you to vote on the poll, and review. Thanks SO much for everyone who has reviewed!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Fourth Stop: Lucy Weasley

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so excited to do Lucy because I haven't read any stories about her so I have no idea how other people portray her so she's completely mine (well she belongs to JK Rowling but for the purpose of this story her personality is all mine). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Well lads, I'm impressed. We've almost gotten through half of our Guide and you haven't run screaming from the building yet, you deserve a pat on the back. Now that I've congratulated you, there is some bad news (isn't there always when you just got some good news?). _The worst is yet to come. _We've still got 4 more girls to go and we go from the insane to the prankster to the stubborn to the fiery. Well at least we all know it's going to be an interesting (humiliating and painful) journey.

And fourth on our journey through seven young ladies, we have Lucy Weasley. She's the youngest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley and younger sister to our third Weasley girl (Molly, if you've forgotten in that tiny brain of yours).

A messy bob (with a side fringe) of bright orange hair surrounds her round face with her dazzling blue eyes. She's a very petit girl, standing at 5 foot she's the smallest of the Weasley girls. But don't worry; no one even notices her height once you get to know her. She's a strange one, and that's the easy way to describe her.

Fact- there are a lot of words to explain Lucy Weasley. Normal is not one of them.

Most people think Lucy is in her own little world, and for the most part, that's true. Lucy is not at all down to earth; she has her own way of doing things and is most certainly not dull. If I could compare her to anyone, it would be Luna Scamander, or one of her sons, most likely Lorcan Scamander. But even then, Lucy is different. It's not like she believes in all these imaginary animals (look, I know I'm close minded, don't harp on about it), she believes in some of them, but more so, she believes in other things, things like Karma, Fate, Destiny, Good Luck, Bad Luck and everything else like that. She has her own unique way of looking at life and it's really quite insightful. She is the kind of person that believes everything happens for a reason and isn't concerned if something bad happens to her, because she knows it'll turn around. It's an interesting way of looking at life, I'd agree.

Now I know what you mostly narrow minded souls out there are thinking, she's sort of like Luna, let's put her into Ravenclaw. But hold onto those hats gentlemen because...

Fact- All Weasleys are in Gryffindor.

If you didn't know that, then how on earth are you able to breath and read at the same time? It's a simple fact of life; it _should _be programmed into your brain. You learn it before your ABC's! But I'll repeat it for all those nitwits that have no idea what I'm talking about.

Fact- _All_ Weasleys (yes that's right, every single person on this earth that has the last name Weasley) are sorted into Gryffindor by the sorting hat in their first year.

Clear enough for you? Good, because I don't like repeating myself.

I know you think it's weird, heck it IS weird, but it's just the way things work. All Blacks (except Sirius Black, heard of him have you?) were sorted into Slytherin, all Malfoys are as well and all Weasleys are sorted into Gryffindor, that's ALL THERE IS TOO IT! As I said before, it's a simple fact of life.

But you know what, gents? This is the bit that is really exciting. From now onwards we have four lovely young ladies who PLAY QUIDDITCH. So we've been through some curls, a few 'loveable' personalities, plus several fiery tempers, and now it's onto the Quidditch positions.

Our fourth Weasley girl is a bit of mixture. She can play both beater and chaser really well. In her second year (the year before I graced the halls of Hogwarts) she played beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and then in her third year (my first) she got beat out for the spot by her own cousins! That would be Fred and James in case you were wondering. But she trialled for Chaser as well and played in that spot every year since. She's not the best Weasley girl at Quidditch out there (well we'll get to Lily later), she's not the second best either(lucky for you, we'll get to Roxanne next) but she's definitely not the worst, she's actually pretty good.

So if you're a guy out there who likes individual, open minded, creative, Quidditch playing girls then maybe I can interest you in Lucy Weasley? Oh and before I forget there is some bad news.

Yeah, you guessed it, Lucy's taken too. Mr Lorcan Scamander is the guy. You know, that bloke in Ravenclaw. Yeah, just like I thought, you do know him. Well he and Lucy have been friends for years and _finally _got together last year. Believe me; people in love can be so clueless! They couldn't even see that they liked each other, pfff, idiots.

Well Miss Lucy would still be a good opinion. I mean, we're only talking crush here, not every guy in Hogwarts has a serious relationship (or even a fling) with any of the Weasley girls. There is only a certain number out there who actually act on their crush.

So that means you can choose any of them.

So is Quidditch playing, karma believing, unique Lucy Weasley the one for you?

Well we've got three girls left; so don't count your eggs before they've hatched!

And now we move along to the fabulous Roxanne Weasley, only daughter of George and Angelina Weasley. With those genes it's certain that chaos will insure.

You only had to hold onto the hats mildly in that chapter. Trust me; you'll need to keep a firm hand on them for the next stop.

**Author's note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for your votes on the poll and your lovely reviews. I've so far got 31 votes on my poll and I'm quite interested to the see the number for everything, I was certain there were more supporters for the girl who is coming second (but I'll say no more here). So if you haven't voted, now would be a good time to do so! Ironically lots of votes are for the girls I haven't even done yet, I hope those voters don't regret it once they read my interpretation of them (although most are pretty standard from here on out).**

**So thank you for everything! I love all the support I'm getting! **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Fifth Stop: Roxanne Weasley

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, and all your votes on the poll (if you haven't voted, please do so, I really want to know which you girl you think Scorpius should fall for, I won't decided anything for certain until all seven Weasley girls chapters are up).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Irony Gents, complete and absolute irony starts off our 5th Weasley girl. And you know what; we'll start with a bit of a History of Magic lesson. But don't worry; this will be much shorter and much more interesting than any of Binns's lectures about Giant Wars.

We'll start with the casualties of the 1997 Battle of Hogwarts.

Now as you should all know, just over 50 people died at the Battle of Hogwarts, one of them was Fred Weasley. Now we're all too young to have known him but even so, you all should know that he was George Weasley's twin and that the two of them started Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes together when they were 17.

Now as you can imagine (I know you'd be worse if your twin died) George was pretty (and that's putting it lightly) cut up when Fred died, well who wouldn't be? In fact, who wasn't? Apparently (according to Al as my 'reliable' source) George kept himself to his room for over a week and didn't talk to anyone for that time, he barely moved from what I know. And just over a week after Fred died, Angelina Johnson paid George a visit. Now I don't know any details (it's not a topic you'll hear about much at the Weasley household, but you can't crush on one of them, especially not Roxanne, if you don't know the story) but according to Al, Angelina helped George see the light again and realise that Fred wouldn't have wanted George to stay and act all depressed (trust me, this sounded better when Al told me).

So the ironic thing here is that if Fred hadn't died and driven George to mild depression then our fifth Weasley girl would never have come along. It was Fred's death that brought George Weasley and Angelina Johnson closer together and therefore helped them fall in love, get married and have two children (that's the next generation of Weasley twins, Fred and Roxanne Weasley). Don't you think that it's ironic that death brought two people together? No? Well fine then, just be like that. _Stupid idiots._

Well moving on to the actual Miss Roxanne Weasley (since you obviously were bored about my attempt at an interesting History of Magic Lesson), there is really nothing ironic about her appearance. Dark red hair and tanned skin is only to be expected, given who her parents are. She has dark brown eyes which have that mischievous glint to it that only the Weasley twins (of both generations) have. She's quite tall, around 5 foot 8 and is the second best chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team (I know that has nothing to do with her appearance but Quidditch is important).

As I've stated before, that her parents are George and Angelina Weasley and she has one brother (who is also her twin) Fred Weasley. Now although I haven't done it before now, I feel that it is necessary to mention Roxanne's best friends. They would be Fred Weasley (of course), James Potter and Alice Longbottom. Now the four do cause quite (*cough* a lot *cough*) of trouble at Hogwarts. They're the next generation of Marauders, Weasley Twins, well just pranksters in general really. The 'ringleaders' or whatever you want to call them are definitely James and Fred but Roxanne has her own wit and intelligence that is very useful when it comes to creating humiliating pranks (and yes, I have been on the receiving end of some of those).

Fact- It's Roxanne that puts the work into pulling off most of the pranks.

You may hear James or Fred claiming that it's them but their roles are very clear. Fred is the ideas person, Roxanne is the one that works out how to pull it off, James usually pulls it off (with the help of Fred) and gets Detention, and Alice perfects everything and tries to pull them into line when they go too far. So if you think about it logically (which is usually the way I think, I'm not too fabulous at the creative side of things) then it's really Roxanne that is the master mind behind all of this.

Well anyway, she's trouble, I'll give you that. I think she's got the 8th most detentions in Hogwarts History spot at last count (1st and 2nd equal, James Potter and Sirius Black, 3rd and 4th equal James Potter and Fred Weasley, 5th and 6th equal, Fred and George Weasley, 7th Remus Lupin). With this trouble though comes a girl with absolute wit, a lively personality and a shine of happiness. I'd compare her to a breath of fresh air. She's just this cleansing personality, I've felt just the stress just draining away when I'm in her presence, and it's quite a skill to have.

Fun-loving, witty, beautiful, smart, what more could a guy ask for? So will you do it, Lads? Will you choose Miss Roxanne Weasley as the one to fall for? Will you take on the witty, prankster as the one you are going to crush on? Well, only time will tell, and we have two not so charming girls left.

I'm just kidding; they're lovely, well sort of.

Roxanne Weasley, practical joker. The One? For you, maybe.

Hats still firmly on those heads? Good, you'll need to be grasping onto them with all your mite next chapter, Rose Weasley has one flaming personality.

**Author's note: I took a different view I suppose with this chapter, sorry if you thought there was too much about the family, I just think it just ties everything together for Roxanne. I love her so much (platonically) and think she is one of the coolest next generation girls, probably my favourite actually. But no, those who have voted for her, that doesn't automatically mean she's the one for Scorp, but it might, you never know. I'm just trying not to give away anything.**

**Rose next, and judging by some of those reviews, you're looking forward to her so I hope I don't disappoint. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I love you all platonically too!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Sixth Stop: Rose Weasley

**Well I'll just get straight on to Rose; I know you're all dying to know about her (just joking).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Now Gents, we've gone through 5 of our lovely candidates. I have to be honest, if you haven't chosen one already, now is not a good place to stop. Next on our charming list we have one Miss Rose Weasley.

Easily the most stubborn, bad tempered, sarcastic person I've ever met, she definitely makes my life just that little bit more interesting, and yours too if you choose her (but I wouldn't unless you enjoy having your head ribbed off and shouted at).

As you all should know, her parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley (that's two thirds of the Golden Trio and Harry Potter's best friends) and she has one brother, Hugo Weasley.

At 5 foot 4 she definitely isn't the tallest girl out there, but for everything she lacks in height she makes up for in impact. I challenge you to forget about Rose Weasley after you met her, I'd be prepared to bet the whole of the Malfoys fortune, a billion Quidditch pitches and a _date_ with her if you can do just that. She is just one of those people you can't forget, whether it be for good or bad reasons, and believe me, she's got both.

Her appearance is really just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to remembering Rose Weasley. With deep red curls shaping her face and chocolate coloured brown eyes her appearance is already striking. Add curves and a cute splattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and voila, you've already got someone you can't forget.

Just like a unicorn, beautiful when you're far back but when you anger it, well let's just say I hope you've got that bed booked in the hospital wing (I have one reserved,_ just in case_).

Fact- Rose Weasley is not one to be angered, she a wicked variety of hexes to choose from.

Yes, that's learnt the hard way my fellow warriors, I sort of do annoy her for some reason (I don't know why, smart, funny, good looking fellow that I am) so I'm her favourite target. Maybe it has something to do with the fact I always try and beat her in tests (yeah, I haven't really managed to succeed much with that one) or maybe it's because I'm best friends with her cousin, or maybe it's because of our families, well whatever the reason, she just really doesn't like me.

But onto her personality, as I stated at the start of this chapter/stop/part/girl whatever you want to call it, Miss Rose Weasley is stubborn, bad tempered and sarcastic, in other words, she doesn't give up on or give in to anything, when angered she is terrifying and she just loves to roll her eyes and answer a question sarcastically, and that's just Rose Weasley. She's also extremely confident in what she does and who she is, she's extraordinarily responsible (prefect and she'll probably be Head Girl), extraordinarily witty (sometimes at some people's *cough* my *cough* expense) and is the smartest person I've ever had the misfortune to meet (look, I'd be top of the year if it wasn't for Rose Weasley). Honestly, this girl was smarter than most of the third years when she came to the school and kept ahead the whole way. Last year was brilliant for me, actually, because I came second in Defence Against the Dark Arts (the only subject neither of us had ever been first in, three guesses at who is, yeah Al Potter) and Rose came third. She was a little bit annoyed to tell you the truth.

Sorry, I'm waffling a bit. So let's move onto the stuff that matters, Quidditch.

Now, Rose Weasley isn't the best Quidditch player out there but she was good enough to make it onto the Gryffindor team as Keeper once what's-his-name Wood (yeah, I not that great with names) had left. She's pretty good too, but don't worry all you folks at home, Slytherin still stands a good chance against her, I should know, I'm on the team.

Well I don't really have much else to say about Rose Weasley, well nothing that really relates to this, I could tell you embarrassing stories about her that Al has mentioned, but then I know she'd find out and tell even more embarrassing ones about me, ones that Al has mentioned. Traitor.

So whataya say Lads? Is bad-tempered, witty, extraordinarily stubborn, intelligent, young Miss Rose Weasley the death of you? Probably (I know she'll be mine), but is she the _girl_ for you? Well I pity you if it's true.

Hats still on those greasy heads? Well that's a relief, we don't have any spares.

**Author's note: I'm actually surprised at the length of this chapter, I thought it would be longer but I don't want to waffle for another couple of hundred words so this is just fine. I really hope you enjoyed it, I know a few people were. And I also know a few of you are looking forward to Lily so I'll just get straight onto it! **

**Remember, if you haven't voted in the poll (which is going along swimmingly if I do say so myself) I'd do so NOW, it might be the difference between the girl you want our dear Scorpius to fall for and the one you would just hate to see him with. It's up to YOU dear readers. **

**But anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews I've been getting! I love you all platonically (I just love that word). Just thanks so much for your support!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Seventh Stop: Lily Potter

**For all those who are wondering, the identity of Scorpius's Weasley girl is NEXT chapter, not this one. I don't to suddenly up and change the layout of things! So I'll do Lily and then KABAM soon enough you'll find out who which Miss Weasley/Miss Potter has won the heart of Scorpius Malfoy, Well I'm rambling. So on with Lily Potter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Potter by name, Weasley by nature.

Ever been hit by a Bat-Bogey Hex? Yeah, I have. And do you want to know by whom? No, it actually wasn't Rose, it was little Lily Potter (well she was little at the time, only 11). If you've brushed up on your Weasley history (which you should have, there is going to be a test later! KIDDING) you'll know that Ginny Potter (formerly Weasley) was probably the best Bat-Bogey hexer of her family. And trust me, kind sirs, this skill is genetic. So unless you want flying bogeys attacking you, then it would pay to keep on Miss Potter's good side.

So little (and I only say little because she's the only one younger than me and I want to feel older) Lily Potter is our last Weasley girl. As I said before, she may be a Potter by name but let me tell you, this redhead is 110% pure Weasley.

A fiery mane of bright red hair matches her fiery personality. Dark brown eyes, exactly like her mothers, pierce you with rage if you get her angry (Molly and Rose definitely weren't the only ones to send some of us guys to the hospital wing) but they also shine when she's happy, and that's a lot of the time.

Now you'll probably all know Ginny Potter (whether it be for marrying the Boy-Who-Lived or for her own success as one of the best chasers the Holyhead Harpies ever had), some of you probably have posters of her in your bedrooms (don't lie to me men), and you'll all know that at Hogwarts pretty much all the guys had a crush on her. Yeah, I bet some of your Dad's did, and that's a tad creepy when you think about it. Well anyway, Ginny Weasley's (as she was known at the time) killer body (not my words!) did pass down to her only daughter. You'll see guys' checking her out quite a bit actually, it's quite funny with Al at your side, growling protectively. It's quite a sight, I'll tell you that.

Now the personality of our youngest Weasley girl (just so you know, I'll be calling her a Weasley girl throughout this so please don't go on and on about how her last name is a Potter, for all intents and purposes, she _is_ a Weasley) is quite an interesting. Her temper, of course, is a mix of her parents (so yeah, it's quite short) and she has quite a set of lungs on her (you should honestly see that girl yell). Lily Potter is also an extremely accepting individual (I reckon she gets that from her Dad, Al is the same), she's the kind of person who goes out of her way to help a lost first year, start up a conversation with someone everyone else has already labelled as a freak, she's the girl that gets up from the Gryffindor table to go and have a chat with her friends from Hufflepuff. She's just that kind of girl. It's quite inspiring, really.

As all Potters are (and Weasley I suppose), Lily Potter is brave, loyal and very determined. Miss Potter is also extraordinarily funny and she's just a bright personality. Truly a joy to be around, she is a lively conversationalist too.

Lily Potter is, of course (how could she not be?), a fantastic Quidditch player. With parents like hers, what else would you expect? Easily one of the best on the Gryffindor team (the only people I think at this school, well during my years here, that were equal to her were her brothers and that what's-his-name Wood fellow again, perhaps Paul Corner if he was having a good day) she really is fascinating to watch on the Quidditch pitch. Chaser, of course, but she is also a good seeker. Her average for goals is really good, only I can't think of the statistic now, I'll ask James Potter later (he's in the know with the whole Quidditch thing, he's the most obsessed Quidditch fanatic I've ever met).

Fact- Lily Potter loves Quidditch, even if she isn't as obsessed as her eldest brother.

Any guy that had a chance with this one will have to know a. His Quidditch teams and b. Her Quidditch teams. Well you'll just have to know a lot about Quidditch, I'd expect you'd probably have to play too (even if it's not at a house level), well at least enjoy the game. You can't expect to be a Weasley/Potter (or have a crush on one for that matter) without knowing your basic Quidditch moves and teams and you'd at bare minimum be able to name the teams in the league. Me? I'm rooting for Puddlemere United. Lily? Well she's a fan of the Harpies.

Miss Lily Potter- Quidditch fanatic, charming, bright, friendly, and has that oh so fiery temper.

So, Fan of Quidditch? Can you withstand fiery tempers? Kind soul, are you? Miss Lily Potter the one you're crushing on? Well good luck with that, Lads.

Seven out of seven, soldiers and no major casualties, success is almost within our reach. So take time to think about Lily Potter, the Chosen One's daughter? The one for you? Well we'll find out.

And I suppose this is the end of our last Weasley girl, don't worry; you'll still get a chapter/stop/summary or whatever at the end, an epilogue or something of the sorts.

Did those Hats survive the journey? I certainly do hope so!

**Author's note: Well I hope you appreciate the quickness of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the seven Weasley girls. Just one quick chapter to sum up our Weasley Girls, and maybe find out who Scorp's a crushing on.**

**As for the poll, I'll be closing it the second I put the last chapter up (so you can see how many votes each girl got after you've read the end (I don't want the results to ruin it for you, you certainly won't know directly at the start of the chapter), it'll be more fun for you that way. So basically, you can put your vote in anytime before the last chapter goes up. Happy voting! I've already got heaps!**

**Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. The final stretch, soldiers

**Thank you ever so much for getting this far! And I hope I have no screaming mobs after me because of which girl I chose. But I'll tell you more about her later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

We've come to the final stretch, soldiers. The end is just in sight, we can do this.

Unfortunately now it comes to the hard part. You've heard about the protective Victoire Weasley, the brave Dominique Weasley, the studious Molly Weasley, the out-there Lucy Weasley, the pranking Roxanne Weasley, the stubborn Rose Weasley and the fiery Lily Potter and now men, now it's time to make your choice.

Are you choosing the safe, easy route? Or are you toughing out the long road, the road that might, just might, lead you to happiness with the Weasley girl of your choice? It's a tough decision and it's not one you can take lightly.

Being the kind, caring, young man that I am (thank Merlin that Al isn't going to read this, he'd be laughing already, well after he's hexed me into oblivion, cooked me in soy sauce and killed me three times for writing this guide about his relatives) I'll give you a quick summary of the Weasley girls.

Victoire Weasley: taken, gorgeous, protective, one eighth veela and maybe the one for you.

Dominique Weasley: single, acquired taste, brave, also one eighth veela and perhaps the girl you'll choose.

Molly Weasley: single, studious, quiet, red curls and could be your date to the library.

Lucy Weasley: taken, different, charming, off with the nargles and maybe that fool proof crush.

Roxanne Weasley: single, hilarious, pranking, loyal and might just be the girl for you.

Rose Weasley: single, stubborn, smart, responsible and if you're crazy enough, could be yours.

Lily Potter: single, fiery, open, fantastic flyer and this fearless redhead may be the one.

Now you've got 30 seconds.

29.....28.....thinking about it, are you?....26...25.....no one said it was easy.....23.....22....21....remember what I've said.....19......18......safest could be best.....16.....15.....14.....is she the one?....12.....11.....long term or just a crush?.....9.....8......7......I hope you've got one in mind.....5......4.....not long now......2.......1....TIMES UP!

So who have you chosen?

Ha! Good luck with that one. I pity you, I really do.

Well whoever you've picked it doesn't make a difference to me. I'm pretty sure most of you have been trying to guess who's got me? Whose charm I've fallen for?

Victoire? Dominique? Molly? Lucy? Roxanne? Rose? Or Lily?

Well it's a tough choice, honestly, my life would be a whole lot easier if I didn't have to choose any of them, but, you remember what the fact was. Yes and I know you're all idiots who can't remember a thing (you probably confusing your Roses with your Roxannes, your Lilys with your Lucys) so I'll repeat it for you.

Fact- you will fall for a Weasley girl at least once during your seven years at Hogwarts.

Like I told you gentlemen, there were plenty to choose from. The curls, Quidditch positions, flaming tempers and 'lovable' personalities were all there, in quite a big range if I do say so myself (and I do say so myself).

Before I end this there is just something I'd like to say.

I'd just like to clear the air a bit; people thought it'd be Lily. That I'd fall for my best friend's little sister just like Harry Potter did. Really? Do you really think that would happen? Lily is the little sister I never had; she is an amazing person, just not for me.

Other people guessed other girls for different reasons but it honestly doesn't matter one bit. Why does who I like change who you like? And remember Gents, this is about arming yourself against the Weasley Girls and choosing _just_ the right one to fall for.

Crush on Lily, Roxanne, Dominique, any of the Weasley girls really. It makes no difference to anyone else.

You can probably throw those hats away as you make your choice - you should be proud if they've made it this far.

So who will it be gents? You can choose whichever you want. It's up to you. Choose whoever.

Except Rose, she's mine.

**Author's note: Wow it's finished (I hope no mobs of Lily/Scorpius fans are after me, or any other Weasley girl/Scorpius fans either, really). Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and alerting and favouriting, it just means so much to me. I've got 105 reviews for 8 chapters which is just INSANE so I'd like to thank each and everyone one of you who reviewed: **

P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x, Ower, Christina Wolfe, yellow 14, XxrandomxX, BeautifullyHealed, MatildaBlack, AdFinemAdInfinitum, cute12seline, Rhiannon da crazygirl, annouska, bellibella, Princess of blah blah blah, LoonyLovegoodLuvr, yellowsea25, caroline0213, Taya Caran, GossipGirlHere, BrokenBokken, Joelle8, ZenJack, Guitarrista Morena, chocolate fish, DanniGirrl0001, Sophia Anna-Mae, x8xdanix6x, ..Hater, Jooooooolz, Nessakitty821, serpentsmiles, FameUpadhyaya, lira2308, GOdNevErSaIdLoVeLiFe, iciclegirl235, Double Entente, Tomiko Lou, Specksofdirt, DiamondSunshine, Nymphadora 'Dora' Tonks, ginevraismyidol, s i l v e r a u r o r a and light-scitys

**You guys are amazing and I love you all platonically (plus everyone who read of course)! If I missed anyone out I am SO sorry, but I thank you all the same!**

**As for the poll, it was pretty clear who won. There were 87 votes in total (thanks to everyone who voted) so I'll just give you the numbers (the percentages are on my profile if you want them).**

**Rose- 72 votes (yeah, she got the most by a LONG shot)**

**Lily-9 votes**

**Molly- 3 votes (which I was surprised by, I didn't think many people would vote for her, thank you to those 3 who did though).**

**Roxanne- 2 votes (and one of these was the first vote I got so well done to whoever voted for Roxanne first)**

**Dominique – 1 vote.**

**I'm extremely proud of all of you for not voting for Victoire or Lucy; you are so honourable that you'd never want Scorp to fall for a taken girl (just so proud).**

**As for whom I was going to do if I didn't have the votes, well it would have been Rose. I LOVE Rose and Scorpius together (but I was willing to change this story if the most votes was for someone else, but luckily, it didn't happen) and if you've read my other stories, well you'd know that already. **

**Oh and I put that paragraph in about Lily to tell you why (to all those Lily/Scorpius fans out there) I don't think that Lily and Scorpius go together (but that's just my opinion, I respect yours completely and maybe if Roes wasn't around I'd support them but since Rose is...)**

**I'm sorry to all those Lily/Molly/Roxanne/Dominique supporters; the votes for Rose were just overwhelming. Thanks so much for voting though.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting. You guys are the best! Thanks heaps! And thanks to my sister who helped me with a few things (like adding your Lilys with your Lucys when it was just Roses and Roxannes). Just thanks to everyone really!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
